Love In All The Right Places
by CityLightShine
Summary: One Shots of my favorite wrestlers. Chapter 1: The Perfect Storm


Time was running out for Lily and she knew it, the snow had piled so high on the cabin she didn't know if she would be able to dig herself out. The snow fell hard and fast after the first reports on the ham radio said that a blizzard was heading straight for them.

She knew she had enough food and water to last for several weeks but God only knew how long in it would take for the snow in the upper elevations to melt enough to get out, Paul had warned her but she would not listen to him. She was determined to stay in the cabin despite the dangers that staying would cause.

She went to the highest window and looked out over the wintry scene that lay out before her; the barn was covered nearly to the roof so no chance of getting the horse out. She knew she would have to just sit tight, keep the fire going and ration what food and water she had.

On the night of the third day she heard a scratching noise coming from near the back door, she went to investigate. Looking through the frosty glass she could see a tall figure digging into the snow, she gasped in relief she knew it had to be Paul coming for her. The stupid fool what was he thinking coming clear up here to rescue her, but she loved him for it. She knocked on the window; the fur clad man looked up and for a moment she thought that it couldn't be Paul. But who else could it be then.

She opened the back door and using a small shovel she kept at the back door she helped Paul dig through the snow. Finally she cut through and Paul pushed his way forward through the small tunnel. She turned to greet Paul and was face to face with not Paul but someone else. She felt the first pang of fear when she realized it wasn't him, until he smiled.

"I'm John, Paul sent me to find you."

"Well, why didn't he come himself?"

"Well he found himself in a bit of a bind; you see his wife went into premature labor."

"Wife!" she screamed.

The man stood back and looked at her as if he were afraid of what her next actions might mean.

"You mean you didn't know he was married?"

"No, I didn't know that he was married."

"I'm sorry to have been the one to tell you then, but then I have more bad news for you. The path down the mountain is too treacherous at this time for us to get back down, so it is my opinion that we should just stay put for the time being."

"Well that's a real no brainer isn't it?"

"Mind if I ask how you got here?"

"I live northwest of here about 20 miles; Paul radioed me and asked if I could make it to you. I said that I would try. So here I am, and I am sorry to say we are stuck here for the duration. Before I left my cabin I called for a weather update. There is another system heading this way and looks to dump more snow on top of what we already have. We could be stuck here, but you'll be glad to know I brought plenty of food with me I killed a buck on the way here. I will go out and put it in the barn so we can get to it when and if we need it and feed your animals. Okay?"

"Thank you, I'm sorry if I came a little strong there I didn't mean anything against you for it. I will make some hot coffee for you while you do that then."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

He left through the same tunnel he came in and headed to the barn. Lily turned back to the stove and put the coffee pot on the stove and went to the wood pile opened the door on the stove and put it inside. She felt better having someone there with her, but this stranger she wasn't sure what it was about him but something about him made her heart and body quiver with she didn't know. Was it fear or was it pleasure?

John tossed the meat into the covered pit in the barn, through some straw oats and wheat's into the trough for the horse. He made sure that the cow had the same, and then taking a pail from the end of the stall he placed it below the cow and milked her until the pail was full. Then he made his way back to the house. He thought to himself he'd have to thank Paul for sending him here Lily was everything he had said. The dark haired, green eyed beauty didn't look as helpless though as Paul had let on.

Lily turned as John walked back into the house; he took off his fur coat and hung it on the hook in the mud room. She poured coffee into the cup she had just picked up before he walked in. She then handed it to him.

He took the cup from her and together they walked into the cabin main room. He looked around the cabin; it was a modest cabin with a loft room, fireplace, the living area was not what you would call large but was a nice size, her bed filled the far corner of the room. Obviously she had done that for warmth and comfort near the fire.

"This is a nice place."

"Thank you, my great grandfather built it for my great grandmother back in the late 1800's. When I inherited it from my parents when they died I had some work done to it to modernize it just a little bit. But I love it here away from all things modern, no phones, television, or people."

"I know what you mean, my place isn't nearly as big as this but it meets my needs."

"How long have you lived here?"

"I came to the mountains about 10 years ago after the death of my wife and son in a car accident. I couldn't face people; I didn't want to see anyone."

"I'm sorry about your family."

"It was a long time ago, what made you come here?"

"Nothing quite that tragic, but I hated my job, hated the city and when my parents died, I decided that with what they left me I wouldn't have to work another day in my life so why do it. When the family lawyer told me that I had inherited this place along with everything else it seemed like the best choice for me. So here I am. It was really hard the first year, that's when I met Paul. He was sent out here by Mr. Perez from the general store to bring me my supplies. I had no idea he was married he never said anything."

"I'm sorry he disappointed you."

"It's alright you had no idea."

Lily didn't know what to think of this tall, dark haired, brown eyed man who was dumped into her lap due to this storm. She went to the stove and stirred the stew she had prepared, and scooped some into two plates. She returned to the living room and handed him a plate.

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind my being here. But it wouldn't be a good idea from me to head back to my place until this storm passes."

"No, really it's fine. It's too dangerous for man or beast in this weather, and I am grateful for the company. I've read nearly all my books and I don't like to run the batteries on the radio very long, it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"For me as well, Lily."

As the evening wore on they had talked about her great grandfather and the fact that he was nearly a legend trapper in these parts back in his day. They talked about his wife and how she had died in a drunken driving accident. That he had been the driver and that after his time in jail he had decided that he could face the world or himself and he had retreated to the mountains and had been here ever since. It was late in the evening when Lily decided to take to her bed; he made a pallet of furs and blankets on the floor near the fire. Bedding down for the night the quiet did not allow Lily or John to go to sleep very quickly.

The next morning John went out to the barn to feed and water the animals while Lily cooked a breakfast of fried potatoes, sausage links, pan fried corncake's, and coffee. Returning to the house John was ready for something hot, hot was right when he saw Lily standing over the wood cook stove. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold out from wanting to have her. If only she felt the same about him.

Talking to her last night and the considerate way she listened to his story about his wife and son filled him with a sense of want, lust or something else he didn't know. But he'd like to find out.

That evening sitting on the floor in front of the fire they sat drinking wine and looking into the fire. Lily felt the tension between them. She wondered at the meaning of it. When just then she looked over at him and noticed he was staring at her, he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

The kiss was brief and gentle but the effect was deeply felt by both of them. Their lips parted and they looked at each other, unsure of what they should do next. Lily took a sip of her wine and looked off into the fire. John too looked into the fire, and felt the fire building deep within his loins. He wanted her, but her reaction to the kiss made him feel like he should slow down, even if it was going to kill him to keep his hands to himself.

"Well, I think I am going to go out and check the animals before I head to bed."

"Okay, would you like some hot cocoa when you come back in or perhaps more wine?"

He knew that neither was going to help with the ache he was feeling only the cool air of the night would do that, "Thank you but no, but feel free if it's what you would like."

He turned and went to the mud room and put on only his flannel shirt. The cool air is what he needed to cool this hunger he was feeling for Lily.

Lily was puzzled by his reaction to their kiss, was it not what he had wanted. She thought perhaps she had sent the wrong message to him by not saying anything after he kissed her. Lily's body was charged with emotions from that kiss, he was so handsome and kind. She wondered what it would be like to do more than just kiss him.

Lily moved to the screen that she had put up near the wash basin near the corner she filled a bucket of hot water from the pan that had been sitting on the stove. She removed her clothes wanting to hurry before John returned from the barn. She dunked the washcloth into the hot water, and then rubbed her favorite bar of dove soap onto the cloth. Moving the cloth over her body, she felt her skin tingle at the thought of John's hands moving everywhere the washcloth went. The impact of that thought made her audibly moan.

At that moment John chose to come into the room having already hung his jacket in the mud room then proceeding to the living area with an arm load of wood for the fire. He froze his tracks as he heard Lily moan from behind the screen. His attention now on the screen he noticed that where the light played he could see her rubbing her hands over her body.

Of course with that sight John's manhood sprang to life. Not wanting to startle her he quietly walked to the woodpile and sat down his load. He turned back to look at Lily still behind the screen her leg propped on the stool her hand moving the washcloth down her skin.

His mind could not take any more his instantly began to shed his own clothes; he walked timidly towards the screen. John walked up behind Lily his eyes locked on her body, her rounded buttocks raised slightly as her leg still elevated on the stool, her hand moving over her inner thigh. He reached out his hand, he half expected her to jump or move away from her but he heard her sigh at his touch.

Lily could not believe the real feeling of John's hands touching her skin; she felt his hands on her shoulders as if he were really touching her. She felt as if her skin were aflame with each move of his hand. His hands moved over her arms and down her back. The feeling was so real she didn't want it to end, she leaned back. Lily started when she came in real contact with John's chest in her back, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing you don't want me to."

"I'm not sure," she said as he turned her in his arms.

Face to face and naked body to naked body, his arms embraced her and his hand moved to cup her face as he leaned down to take her lips in a passionate kiss. She stiffened only for a moment then the erotic feelings that moved through her body took control of her mind and body. All at once she was being lifted in to John's arms; he carried her to his pallet in front of the fire. Laid her down on the furs, then joined her there and resumed the kiss anew. Their hands were full of fever and passion as they moved with minds of their own. Moving over each other's bodies, his on her and her to him. His hand moving to her mound stroking her lovingly, her body moist and ready for him.

Her hand on his manhood stroking its firm hardness, she wanted to feel his length in side her. She moved over his manhood still stroking it firmly and lowered her mouth and guided it inside. Her mouth and hand solidly working together to bring them both pleasure. Her hot moist mouth threatened to make John cum too soon.

John's hands were in her hair lovingly stroking her back as her mouth thrilled his manhood with each movement of her tongue. Their excited moans of pleasure filled the tiny cabin.

Lily could not stand much more she raised her mouth from his manhood, looking up at him longingly.

John seeing her eyes begging him to do something; he pushed her back on the furs, pulling her tight within his embrace. He kissed her heatedly as he moved between her legs; they moaned into each other's mouths as he plunged his manhood home inside her. His rhythmic movements creating pleasure for them both, Lily clutched on to John for dear life.

John rolled over pulling Lily on top of him; she straddled his hips and began riding his manhood. John's hands moving over her skin leading to her breasts, sitting slightly up to take one of them into his mouth. Sucking on the nipple, caressing the skin, as his manhood rods in and out of her body as they both ride the waves of passion moving through them.

They moved together like lovers who had spent years apart not wanting to end the passion moving between them. Soon their passions ebbed, gripping tightly to each other the last groan of passion moved through them both. Lily fell forward onto John's chest, both breathing heavily. John held onto Lily gently stroking her back and hair.

Lily moved off him and onto her side facing away from him, John rolled with her his arms encircling her. Lily could not believe what had just happened; she had wanted him so much she hoped that he felt the same about her. They both found sleep taking them over as the early light of dawn was breaking after spending the night making love to each other several more times.

In the late morning sunshine as they were arousing from sleep, Lily heard noises coming from outside the cabin. She turned quickly to find John laying near her his arm gently thrown across her abdomen. She touched his arm and shook him quickly.

"Wake up I hear noises coming from outside."

"What kind of noises?"

"I don't know noises. Go check it out."

"Alright, alright I'll go."

She unceremoniously knocked him on his butt as he tried to put on his pants.

Laughing, "You want me to go check out the noise or not. If not I'm going to show you shoving."

"No, No you go check it out, I'll start some coffee on to boil."

John got up and went to the mud room. Looking out the window he saw that the door to the barn had blown open in the driving wind that was blowing outside, whipping the falling snow around. The conditions outside were fast becoming blizzard like when John finished the milking and feeding, he gathered some eggs from the chickens nest and picking up the bucket of milk had gotten from the cow John closed up the barn tight and headed back to the house. Walking in from the mud room, he handed Lily the eggs and put the milk on the counter.

"Well the weather is really getting bad out there; I don't think there is any chance of going anywhere too soon."

"That's alright I think we have all we need right here, and plenty to keep us warm right here," she said as she reached down and touched his manhood through his pants. John smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a searing kiss.

John backed her up to the center island sitting her on top his mouth still on hers, as he began undressing her and himself. Soon they were both undressed. John's mouth moved down her body, she laid back on the cool surface of the island. His mouth heating her from the inside out, his mouth inching closer to its target, his tongue sliding over her clit she could not help but hold on to his head as his tongue pleasured her. She could not remember a time when she had felt this alive, she could not remember a time when she had been so happy, she hoped it would last. Her thoughts interrupted as she felt him lift her off the island. He carried her into the other room, placed her on the furs.

"Lily, it's been so long since I have felt this way. When my wife and son died I thought my life was over, I am so glad I found you. You have made me see that I could still feel, love and be loved even without them. I need you Lily; I need you to be in my life, I know it seems so weird that we have only known each other for a few short weeks but in these weeks being here with you I have found love again, in you."

"John, I love you too. That first day when I thought that you were Paul and to find out that he had been playing me all this time. I thought that I would give up on men, but you in this short amount of time have shown me such love, understanding a great passion. I can only hope that we shall always feel this way about each other. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything my love."

"Will you make love to me?"

"Your wish is my command," he moved over her then taking her mouth and her body at the same time.

John and Lily made passionate love all through the night, stopping only to take short breaks for food and beverages. Thiers was a new love and a new start for them both.


End file.
